A different life a different story
by puppetlover2
Summary: J-Decker Human AU. When Deckerd joined the Police Force he thought he knew how cruel the world could be, but upon meeting those of different walks of life and different opinions he might be proven wrong.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually something I came up with while watching the first few episodes. I am now on episode 34 and working on chapter five. However I haven't figured out how to get Duke into the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. The cast of Brave Police belong to their respective owners.

()

One night in a small house on the outskirts of the city a small boy hid. It was time for him to go to bed, and he didn't want to sleep. That left him trying to do one thing. Hide from hi parents so they wouldn't put him to bed.

He watched as he saw a set of feet belonging to one of his parents walk by his hiding place. He felt confident that they would never find his hiding spot, after all who would think to look under the bed?

That though stayed with him until he felt a pair of hands grab onto his feet and pull him out from under the bed. Once he was pulled out from under the hands then proceeded to tickle him in every ticklish spot they could reach making the boy squeal in laughter, "Dad stop that tickles!"

A light chuckle was his answer as the hands pulled away from the boy before picking him up and holding him in the arms of a strong fellow. His father. "I caught you, and you know what that means."

He did but that didn't mean he liked it, "I have to go to bed now"

His father only nodded with a smile on his face.

Once the boy was in bed he looked at his father and asked a small question, "Dad what's it like being a Police Officer?"

"Now son you know I stop bad guys."

The boy yawned, "Yeah, like a superhero," he could feel his father pull tuck him in.

"Yeah, like a superhero."

As the little boy closed his eyes before falling asleep he whispered to his father, "Dad when I grow up I'll be a hero like you."

His father only smiled as he drifted off to the land of sleep.

()

He couldn't believe it, but no matter how long he looked at his mom he knew she wasn't lying or telling a joke. His dad was never coming home.

A robber had pulled a gun on his father while he was shopping for the family. His dad never stood a chance. The police did manage to capture the man before he could escape with what he stole, but that wasn't going to bring his father back.

He had to get out, he had to get away from all of this.

Turning he ran out of the house, not listening as his mom called him to come back. He didn't know where he was running he just ran. He ignored the pain of the hard asphalt on his bare feet. Not knowing where he was running he let his body take him where it felt like, and when his body finally gave out he collapsed in front of a place he knew well.

The old playground his dad used to take him to. Hearing thunder he climbed into the little house area of the playground and curled up into a ball and cried his heart out wishing for his dad.

It wasn't until it started raining that he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as he silently cried.

"I'm so sorry," It was his mother.

"Mom why do people hurt others?" He could feel her pulling closer into her hug but didn't fight it. He didn't feel up to it.

"I don't know dear, I just don't know. Maybe they don't want tot be the ones hurt."

He could only sniffle, having cried all the tears he could muster, "That's stupid."

"I know dear, I know."

They stayed like that for a while ignoring the weather before his mother brought him home.

()

"Mom I'm joining the Police when I graduate."

His mother looked up from where she had been doing the dishes. It had been a good few years since his father had died, and the boy had grown up a good amount. He was actually moving out and going on to College once he finished packing.

"But why, what do you have to gain from leaving here?"

The teenage boy sighed. He knew this was going to be hard, " Mom, I need to get away from all these memories, from this place." It was true he needed to get away. Seeing all these places in this place reminded hi of his father. He needed to get away from it all, to find new good memories.

His mother only looked away, "Promise me you'll put more thought into this."

"I promise Mom."

()

"Well you've certainly exceeded all standards."

The now adult boy looked at them man in front of him. The man didn't even look like he belonged in the Police. This man had messy black hair and dressed as though he though every day was Casual Friday.

"I would please me if you were to join a special squad I'm making."

The adult boy looked at the man as though he had been given the greatest gift in the world. He could only nod as he said, "It would be my pleasure sir."

The man smiled like one would expect a child to smile, "That's great! I'll lead you to your Office." The man led him down a small series of hallways before stopping in front of a door and turning around to look back at him, "Before I forget I might as well tell you." He pointed at himself with a proud look on his face, "I'm your boss while your on the team. Just call me Yuuta."

He only nodded with a smile on his face, "And I'm Deckerd."

Then he was let into the room marked Brave Police.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not like how this chapter came out and I do not like the name I gave this story. Can anyone think of something better?

Two new characters for you guys, and a little of their background also. My sister has suggested I have Duke work in a hospital due to how he looks, What do you all think?

Disclaimer : Brave Police belongs to their rightful creators not me.

()

Deckerd looked around at his apartment as he held some writing utensils. He really needed to get a new place to live. But first things first, he had to write a letter to his mother and let her know how he was doing.

Sitting down at his table he went to write the letter, but couldn't get himself to put the pencil to the paper. No matter how many times he tried the result was always the same. He would come up with a blank, he simply couldn't think of anything to write.

That was when there was a knock at this door. He tried to ignore it, but the knocking persisted and it seemed to be getting louder and more obnoxious. It didn't help that there was someone shouting from the other side of the door.

"We know you're in there, your car's still parked outside!"

A second voice, this one quieter, "We just want to introduce ourselves, we're on the same team."

That caught Deckerd's attention, but he couldn't be sure. Avoiding one or two boxes he'd never got around to unpacking he made his way to the door and peeked through it's peephole.

Standing on the other side were two men. One had an average build with eyes that showed wisdom beyond his years. He had black hair cut short on his head, with an outfit consisting mainly of a mellowed yellow with black and bits of gray thrown in. The other had a build of what you'd expect a person taking part in sports to have, muscular if you will. He wore a red shirt along with old worn dark blue jeans. For some strange reason that Deckerd couldn't fathom why they both wore gloves, one wearing black the other gray.

That was when the one with a red shirt decided he was tired of standing there and started trying to kick the door down. Having his hands on the door Deckerd could feel the power behind the kicks, and rushed to unlock the door.

Once the door was unlocked he pulled open the door just enough that he could look through and the other two better. The one with the red shirt looked proud of himself while the other was shaking his head in exasperation. "I can't believe you did that."

"It got him out," The one in the red shirt then looked at Deckerd and pointed at himself, "The names Dumpson and this genius," he then pointed to his companion, "Is my brother."

The man extended his hand in greeting, "I am McCrane. From what I understand the three of us will be working together from now on."

Dumpson grinned seeing as Deckerd had decided to shake McCranes hand instead of leaving him hanging, "The boss thought we should get to know each other."

Deckerd had a feeling he wouldn't be writing that letter any time soon.

()

"So you used to be with the army?" Deckerd looked at McCrane with a look of fascination on his face. The two brothers had managed to drag him out of his home, though it did take them showing their badges to prove to him that they were indeed on the same team.

"Unfortunately," He had a less than pleased look on his face, "It was a good thing that I didn't get called out to kill anyone, but the thought that it could have happened is less than appealing."

At the questioning look on Deckerd's face Dumpson answered his silent question, "He's a pacifist."

Deckerd just continued to look at McCrane, "But then why did you join them?"

"Because," McCrane replied giving Deckerd a look of seriousness, "It would've caused our family nothing but problems."

Deckerd just had a confused look on his face.

Sighing McCrane went into an explanation, "Our family is poor. It was all our family could do to get me into College." He shrugged at this. "When I got my degree I thought it would be best to join the army so there would be one less mouth to feed."

"And it did help," Dumpson added, "It got it so I wouldn't have to drop out and get a full time job instead of the part-time one."

"But it wasn't enough," McCrane looked away for a moment, "When things started to get more expensive-even if it was just for a little while- Child Services started to get at our family," He said one thing in a faint voice, barely heard, "We almost lost our brothers."

Dumpson continued with this, "Our brothers almost got taken away, because they thought our parents couldn't take care of them properly. When he found out," He indicated McCrane, "He stepped in and managed to convince the guys that he could take care of them in our parents place."

McCrane only shook his head, "I did have help. Seia did grant me time to try and convince them, and you do help pay the bills."

Dumpson only shrugged, "We got to make sure they stay with the family, and not get sent off to live with some strangers."

Deckerd looked at them both curious, "Your brothers, exactly how are they?"

Dumpson gave him a cheesy grin, "Pikachu's in his final year of College, and our other one is in his junior year of High school."

He received a glare from his brother, "You know he hates it when you call him that."

"Then he should stop dressing like that Pokemon."

Deckerd could only shake his head at them. He was glad he at least knew someone he could call a friend.

()

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you recently, but I have been busy training and preparing to make everyone safer. It paid off actually. I ended up being assigned to a special force. Apparently it's new and their trying to put their best in it. So far it's only me and two others, a pair of brothers called Dumpson and McCrane. I'm not sure what to make of them. Neither of them give the appearance of an officer or that they should even be on the force. Maybe there's something more to them than meets the eye, but I don't see how.

Sincerely

Your son Deckerd

Deckerd's mom looked at the letter with a smile on her face. It was good that he was making friends. Maybe that would get him to come out of his shell and stop relying on her. He needed to get over the death of his father eventually after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Look a new character. I hope I got his personality right.

Disclaimer : I don't think I'll ever get why I need to remind you all that I don't own the series when you probably already know that.

()

The city was dark with only the lights from the buildings and some street lights trying to illuminate where two members of the Brave Police were waiting for something to happen. These two members were Dmpson and Deckerd, and what they were waiting for was to see if a tip that they had been given was true.

The tip had to do with a series of gang battles that had been taking place in this part of town.

"This is stupid," Dumpson grumbled crossing his arms as he watched the area with a bored expression on his face.

Deckerd just gave him a look before going back to critically examining their surroundings, "But if this tip turns out be true them there will be one less gang in the city."

Dumpson snorted, "Another gang will just take its place."

"Then we'll take care of that gang."

Before Dumpson could respond they heard the sound of something fall over in a nearby alley. Quietly they climbed out of their car and carefully walked up to the alley expecting trouble. What they found was nothing more than some overturned garbage lying on the ground.

As they carefully scanned the area a figure hunched in a hidden spot in the alley watched and lifted a communicator to his face and silently spoke into it, "Now."

That was when people dressed in all forms of clothing jumped out of varying hiding spots in the alley and nearby and swarmed the two Brave Police members, catching them and pinning them down before they could even react.

"I can't believe you dolts fell for it," the one with a communicator moved out from where he had been hiding. Though he was now where the two could see him they couldn't see his face due to him keeping it in shadow. "I thought you would have figured it out with nothing happening."

From what the two could gather he was smiling as he shook his head at them for walking into a trap.

Dumpson just glared at Deckerd, "You just wanted to believe that tip."

Deckerd only tried to shrug, "It was Yuuta's orders."

The figure stooped down to where the two had been pinned to the floor by the gang men and gently lifted Deckerds head to stare him in the face smirk still on his own, "This Yuuta was an idiot then blue boy."

Now they had a good look at the figures face though they still couldn't see a thing. This person wore a biker's helmet and some kind of visor covering enough of his face that they didn't have much to go by. His green jacket hung loosely around his body with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, as his battered jeans were barely held up by an old worn belt.

Deckerd however was more interested in defending their boss than what this person looked like. As Dumpson struggled to get loose Deckerd glared at the person, "He is a respected leader of what I understand is one of the best Police forces in the city."

This only caused the figure to start laughing, "Some Police force," Letting go of Deckerds head he walked back some and spread his arms out wide, "You walked right into a trap, an obvious one at that." The smirk had turned into a smile by this point as the figure continued to chuckle before a sudden attack from a now free Dumpson forced him to avoid getting thrown into a wall.

He looked at the beaten up gang men who had previously kept Dumpson occupied, "You were supposed to keep him pinned!"

While he was looking at his men Dumpson went to take the gang leader down only to be stopped when said person pulled a gun out of seemingly nowhere pointing it at Dumpsons head smirk back on his face, "Never try to sneak up on a boss." He took a quick moment to glance back at his men, "You guys will be punished when we get back to base." Then he looked back at Dumpson, "Tell you what how about we make a little deal?"

Dumpson glared at the smaller person, "Depends"

The gang leader only smiled as he pulled away his gun, "You me fight right here right now no hold bars beat down. If I win you cops leave our territory and never come back, if you win I let you and your friend go and give you a name to go by."

Deckerd looked at Dumpson incredulous. If he won that would give them something to go by, but if he lost this would all have been for nothing.

Dumpson however didn't take long to think it over, "Deal."

The figures smiled seemed to grow at that. Putting the gun away he eyed Dumpson as the two readied themselves, "Alright begin."

And then the fight began.

()

Deckerd watched from where he laid on the ground as two of the gang men had his arms pinned into his back.

Physically Dumpson was winning the battle, but this person was avoiding a good few of his attacks using his smaller body to his advantage. It was only a matter of time before that person pulled his gun out again, Deckerd knew that and Dumpson probably did too.

Which was why he had to get loose of these gang members.

Carefully he moved one of his legs so that if he bent it just right he would knock one of them over the head enough to either disorientate him or knock him unconscious. As luck would have it he ended up knocking him out.

Using that advantage he swung himself around so that he punched the other in the face freeing his other hand in the process. Taking a quick moment to see how Dumpson was doing he could see that their mystery figure was aware of what had just happened.

However instead of continuing the battle this person dove past Dumpson and managed to avoid Deckerd as the Braves attempted to apprehend him. However he made it to the end of the alley and bolted.

When the two reached there a light turned on nearby and the sound of a motorcycle revving came to their ears. That was when the light started getting closer and the sound louder.

Quickly the two dodged out of the way as a person on a hulky white motorcycle drove past them only to stop for the driver to look back at them. It was their person.

However this time his smirk wasn't plastered on his face. Instead it was a look of pure seriousness, "I guess I owe you guys a name since we had a tie. I go by the name Gunmax, do with that what you will."

And then he revved his cycle and drove off leaving the two Brave Police in the dust. The two just stood there digesting the information they just got.

"Gunmax."


	4. Chapter 4

The whole normal and not normal thing is something my sister and I sometimes talk about. When you wonder about what's normal and what's not you might as well be asking 'Which came first the Chicken or the egg?' It's a neverending cycle.

Why does Gunmax have a ponytail? Cause I wanted someone to have one and he seemed the type for it. I was going to have Gunmax smoking there at the end, but decided against it.

Disclaimer : I still own nothing

()

Deckerd couldn't get it. Yoga was a girl's thing, so why was McCrane dragging him along to take a yoga class. Because McCrane didn't want to be the only guy there.

"I don't understand," Deckerd spoke so only McCrane could hear, "Why did't you bring one of you brothers."

As McCrane and he were doing the warm-up stretches McCrane replied, "They would whine the whole time, and besides," He flashed Deckerd a knowing look, "Boss does want us to get along and know each other, and what better way than to do things that aren't work related?"

Deckerd just looked at him like he was an idiot, "We could have always gotten lunch together like normal people."

By now they were doing stretches with the rest of the class.

"But Deckerd what is normal?"

He just stared at McCrane confused, "What do you mean?"

They had moved into another pose with the rest of the class, "Think about it Deckerd. There is no such thing as normal like there is no such thing as strange or weird. There are as many different types of normal as there are weird."

Deckerd stood there thinking it over before he was dragged into doing another pose with the rest of the class.

"Different types of normal huh?"

()

Meanwhile up in the rafters sat two boys that looked nearly identical except for the jackets they wore. One had on a dark blue jacket with red bat wings on the back while the other had on a purple jacket with gray angel wings on its back.

They both watched the two Brave Police members for a while before the one with angel wings looked to the other, "So these are the Brave Police you heard about Kagero?" At Kagero's nod he looked back at the group, "Then shouldn't we talk to them?"

As his companion started to stand up Kagero grabbed the others shoulders, "No," At the confused look he was given he clarified what he meant, "We only want the Brave Police to see us."

The other only cocked his head, "But aren't they all the Brave Police?"

"No only those two are," Kagero then pointed to the two Braves, "And besides I still need to teach you their language."

The other only slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Fine."

Smiling Kagero lead his companion to a hidden hole in the wall they had used to get into the building, "We best hurry then Shadowmaru, or he'll get away from us."

And they quietly left the building without being noticed.

()

"I still don't see why you brought me along."

McCrane looked up from where he had been packing up his yoga mat to see Deckerd staring down at him confused. "I told you I didn't want to be the only guy here."

"But there were others," Deckerd then indicated to where some men were talking to some women. There were in fact other men during the class though that didn't seem to matter to McCrane as he went to stand up, mat now packed up.

"From the way they are acting I'd have to say they were either dragged here by their wives or they came to try and impress the women," McCrane eyed those men with disdain as he said this before he started for the door.

Deckerd however stood there for a moment before following after him, "So your jealous?"

If he had been drinking something McCrane would have spluttered. Instead he eyed Deckerd with a look that said 'If you don't stop now you'll see why you should never get an army man angry'.

Wisely Deckerd didn't follow that end of the conversation, instead going back to a previous subject, "I still don't see what you see in this."

McCrane shrugged as they reached the door and let the two of them outside, "It's relaxing, and it can help keep you in shape."

"It still makes no sense."

"You'll figure it out eventually, now," McCrane looked at Deckerd clearly happy that the subject had changed, "I believe you were talking about getting lunch."

()

Meanwhile off and out of side Gunmax watched the pair with interest. Unlike last time he wasn't wearing his helmet and had opted to replace his visor with some sunglasses instead. He even was wearing different clothes, the only he didn't change was his jacket.

He twirled his ponytail between some of his fingers as he watched them, "Lunch huh?" That was when he noticed something with his hair, "Aw split ends, looks like I'll be getting a haircut soon."


End file.
